Gone but Never Forgotten
by Tashasaurous
Summary: A tribute to Sir Christoper Lee who sadly passed away: Mickey is still saddened for the loss of Ansem the Wise, and Lea unexpectedly gives him comfort.


**Gone but Never Forgotten.**

 **Author's Note: This is a tribute for the late Sir Christoper Lee who sadly passed away today at the age of 93. For he was an execellent voice actor for Ansem the Wise. If I was the head of Square Enix, I would've hired Jamieson Price who voiced Reeve Tuesti in Final Fantasy VII as his replacement rather than Cody...whoever he is.**

 **I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

" _King Mickey, my friend...forgive me. Farewell!_ "

Those final words from the late Ansem the Wise played in Mickey's head. Over and over again, the young King did everything he could to move on, but it's never that easy when it comes to losing his close friends. He first lost him when Radiant Garden was turned into Hollow Bastion, and then lost him again when Ansem sacrificed himself in the World that Never Was. Mickey had wanted to prevent him from getting killed, but even Riku knew it was the only way.

Sighing, Mickey sat on the steps of the Mysterious Tower, for it's been a week since Sora and Riku had gone through their Mark of Mastery. A week since the reconstruction of the evil Master Xehanort who is the true blame and monster of the entire situation that endangered the entire Realm of Light. Sora returned from the Realm of Sleep to continue his training with Kairi and Lea.

Mickey hated losing his friends. They were his family, along with Minnie. The reason Mickey was outside now was because he just had a haunting memory formed in a nightmare, and ended up coming out here to try and calm down.

"Hey, why the long face, your highness?" a voice spoke behind him. Mickey turned around to see that Lea was also awake, and the young redhaired man who was also reconstructed back into a human being after the destruction of his heartless and Axel's sacrifice.

"Just thinking about an old friend who died a year ago." Mickey replied, sighing. "He sacrificed himself to help us beat Xemnas."

Lea sat next to him on the steps, one leg up, and his arm resting on said leg. "That couldn't be me, since I was Axel at the time, and well, you know how that turned out."

"Gosh, I know it wasn't you, even though Sora was pretty sad that Axel sacrificed himself that day too." Mickey shrugged.

"I have those memories of those times, so, he's me." Lea reminded, before asking, "So, who was your friend that died a year ago after my Nobody did?"

Sighing again, Mickey looked away and stared out at the sea of stars of this world, and admitted, "Ansem the Wise."

The young redhead gasped, "Seriously!? Ansem? The sage of Radiant Garden!? He was still alive!?"

"Well, up until back then." Mickey answered, before remembering, "Right, you grew up in Radiant Garden, didn't you, Lea?"

Lea scratched his head, not answering for a moment. "I was born there. Me and Isa..." He sighed, still heartbroken and angry that Xehanort had taken away his former best friend shortly after Isa was revived as a human. Lea found it completely cruel and unfair that Isa had to have his heart stolen again just when he and Lea were finally made people again.

"Everyone knew Ansem as a ruler and sage of Radiant Garden." Lea eventually continued. "I've always wanted to meet the guy. There were rumors that he loved Sea-Salt Ice Cream."

"Yeah, and when I first met him, Ansem offered me one." Mickey chuckled at the memory. "That was about eleven years ago. Shortly after Xehanort..."

Lea nodded, "Yeah...it sucks that old guy had to exist and ruin almost everyone's lives. I still don't get why he wants to restart the stupid Keyblade War for some lousy X-Blade...whatever that is."

"They say it's a counterpart to Kingdom Hearts." Mickey recalled. "But because of the first war, well, the X-Blade was shattered, the seven lights forming into the seven pure hearts, which are the Princesses of Heart."

"Didn't the war also destroy the world and the lights of kids were the reason why everything was restored into many worlds we know now?" Lea asked, curiously.

"How'd you know?"

The redhead shrugged, "Heard that story from my mom when I was very little. As I got older, I began to think that it was just a made up fairytale to entertain little kids." he sighed, "Who've thunk that it was actually true. Kinda...scary of you ask me."

"I'm certain even Ansem knew, and when he took in Xehanort after he lost his memories briefly after taking over Terra's body, I'm pretty sure things only got worse." Mickey sighed, "If only I could've known and stopped him before it was too late. I could've even prevented you and Isa and everybody else from losing your hearts and turning into Nobodies. I could've even prevented in getting Sora, Riku and Kairi involved."

Lea could sense more than hear the saddened guilt from Mickey, and it made the redhead sigh again. "It's not your fault. I don't think anybody knew that Xehanort decided to go all completely crazy and obbessive over something that is very dangerous."

"I wish Ansem was here." Mickey began to sniffle, repeatedly wiping away developing tears.

Seeing the King next to him begin to cry over a lost friend made Lea feel tears of his own, memories of the losses of his own friends-Isa, Roxas...and a black-haired girl who seems familiar but he couldn't for the life of him and his existance as Axel remember who she was. He knew what was like to lose friends...

He placed a hand onto Mickey's shoulder, causing the humanriod mouse to glance at him, and Lea said, "You keep that up and you'll have me crying too. At least you still remember who Ansem was, right?"

"What'dya mean?" Mickey asked.

"I have no idea why, but somewhere in my memories as Axel, with me and Roxas...there's this girl...a black-haired girl who looks like Kairi and Namine...But...I can't remember who she is." Lea sighed.

Now that Mickey thought about it, he muttered, "Riku did mention that he met a girl with black hair who looked like Kairi inside Sora's heart, along with Roxas and another."

"Maybe..." Lea sighed, "But what I'm trying to say is, Ansem won't be forgotten, because you still remember him, and, maybe if you keep remembering him, he'll live on in spirit, right?"

Hearing this made Mickey realise that Lea was right. As long as the memory stays alive...Ansem the Wise would continue to live as a spirit.

"I guess you're right." Mickey replied.

"Besides," Lea continued, "As long as you remember those you meet, they can live forever. That's what I think at least."

"So is that why you always say _"Got it Memorized"_?" Mickey asked.

Lea shrugged sheepishly, "Yeah. I've always wanted to be immortal, and I figured that if people I meet remember me, inside their memories, I can live forever."

Mickey chuckled, "No offence, but that sounds silly."

"Hey!" Lea pouted, before he and Mickey shared a laugh.

Funny enough, Mickey felt better. He gazed up at the stars, and decided that as long as he remembered Ansem the Wise, then his lost friend could live forever inside his memory.

Ansem may be gone, but he will never be forgotten.

* * *

 **I just had to write this because I'm sad that Christoper Lee is gone, but let's all try our best to remember him in our memories to keep his spirit alive, for like after late actors and actresses, he is a legend.**

 **R.I.P Sir Christoper Lee.**


End file.
